User blog:Koldoom42/Morpheus - Kreate a Kombatant
Biography Morpheus is the conception of a human woman, whose life was tormented, making her killing herself. Morpheus was "born" as a fetus and growing inside the darkest corner of hell, Coccitus, where Lucifer was ruling. Wandering the Netherrealm, Morpheus learned the secrets of the homeworld he was living in. Over the age, he learned the brimstone spell in order to defeat Lucifer's army and Lucifer himself. After a fierce fight with the Lord of Hell, he was finally defeated and killed. Morpheus became the Heir of the Circles of Hell. After his victory, Quan Chi, an evil sorcerer challenged Morpheus to a fight, resulting in Morpheus' defeat. He survived the attack he attended, but he was forever banished in to the realm of mortals, Earthrealm. Raiden, God of Thunder, was looking for brave warriors to join him in his fight against the forces of Outworld. Raiden founds Morpheus, who is full of hatred to Quan Chi. Morpheus accepted Raiden's offer, and joined his forces. Mortal Kombat Tournament After joining the Forces of Light, Morpheus was still investigating where Quan Chi could hide, but without succes. But hope rised before his eyes, when he heard that a fighting tournament will take place on Earthrealm held by Shang Tsung. If Shang Tsung was there, Quan Chi was indeed. Morpheus attended the contest, beating out every kombatant in his way, even they were in the good side or the bad side, he never killed anyone. Until he met Quan Chi face to face. Morpheus used every power he learned, but he failed to beat him. Because his failure, Quan Chi tried to take him to the Emperor Shao Kahn to collect his soul, but with rage in his veins and mind, Morpheus escaped Quan Chi's stun spell, weakening the sorcerer, but Quan Chi being full of surprises, he temporary blinded Morpheus while he escaped to his Emperor. Morpheus knows that he failed to kill him, but now he knows ways to kill the sorcerer. Morpheus witnessed the victory of Liu Kang against the Shokan Prince, Goro and the sorcerer Shang Tsung, giving him time to go to the Outworld alone investigating the whereabouts of Quan Chi's stronghold. Appearance Due to his life spent in the depths of the Netherrealm, Morpheus' skin has the texture of a zombie. In his chest, an upside-down pentagram is carved in the center, aquired from learning the Pagan magic. Also an effect of his powers is the unusual spikes grown from his shoulder and half of his forearm, also on his back. His face was never revealed because he wears long yellow dirt bandages covering his face and neck but the only visible feature of his face is his right red glowing eye. On his left arm, he wears maroon red bandages and a dark red arm protector. And on his right arm, he has the same thing but in addition he wears a skull of an Orochi Hellbeast with a pentagram on it's skull. He wears black trousers with a short ripped mage "skirt", a leather belt wore in a "punk fashion" along with a Oni head and dark red colored leg protectors. Alternate Costume New to Morpheus' attire are the pieces of the ancient Immortal armor. His left arm is fully covered in a spiral tattooed arm protector (still having the Orochi skull), but his right arm is only covered at his forearm by a metal arm protector with Latin symbols. His right bicep is covered with a breastplate. His low part remains the same with the addition of a bronze belt holding a golden with a ruby amulet, holding the souls of those tormented, who is granting the user increased strenght. Morpheus still has his bandages but his face is half revealed being a ripped apart skull with only his teeth visible. He wears half of the mask which comes along with the armor and like previously, only his right eye is visible. Abilities Morpheus utilizes his learned brimstone spells in combination with a spell he created which is a spike morphing. Special Moves *'Median Line Attack': Morpheus punches his opponent 5 times at an incredible speed on horizontal line. **Advance form is called Median Carnage. Morpheus punches his opponent 10 times with an increased speed, this time, with his hands full of spikes, dealing more damage. *'Spike Grounding': Morpheus is sending 3 spikes at his opponent. The power has a Far, Medium and Close function. :*Advanced form is called Spike Menace. Spikes are all across the the gorund, doing even more damage. *'Flaming Star': Morpheus ingages himself on fire from the star from his chest. :*Advanced form is called Demons Inside. Morpheus releases a blast of flame burning the opponent from distance and doing a higher damage. *'Spirit Across': Morpheus is charging at his opponent while leaving a trail of red aura behind. :*Advanced form is called Demon Across. Morpheus charges at his opponent while sending a big spile at his opponent. *'Fury of Demons: '''Morpheus punches through the ground making in front of him a shield made out of spikes, useful as a counter attack. **Advanced form is called '''Rage of the Demons', the spikes are larger and are engaged on red aura dealing more damage. *'X-Ray Move- Menace Spike '- Morpheus punches his opponent in his stomach making spikes to grow inside the opponent, breaking his torso. Then he grabs the grown spike slicing and breaking his torso and skull even more. Fatalities *'Nothing But Flames': Morpheus walks towards the opponent while vanishing into a flame. The opponent is starting to bleed from his mouth, scream in agony, and then exploding leaving a mass of blood and spilled organs and Morpheus charging with the soul of the opponent. *'Star Redemption': Morpheus is charging himself, making the pentagram on his chest to open revealing a red aura with the screams of fallen souls. The opponent is absored in his chest, while blood and gore comes out of Morpheus, making the soul of the fallen to scream in agony. Other Finishers *'Babality': Morpheus starts to play with his scythe, making it spinning like a helicopter. But the handle catches one of his bandages a glides Morpheus in the air, making him fall on his posterior and starts crying. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011): After defeating the Emperor of Outworld, in the tournament, Morpheus wasn't satisfied because he wasn't able to find Quan Chi. But with the help of the hell specter Scorpion and the Thunder God, Raiden, he managed to locate his nemesis. Fusing all his spells into one, he annihilated Quan Chi, leaving nothing of him. As a thanks, Morpheus promised to Raiden that no demon from Netherrealm will step on the land of mortals, ever....'' 'Stage 'Coccitus: '''A frozen lake with the pentagram in the center. There, Lucifer once ruled the existence the Netherealm, but with him killed, Morpheus took the role of the Prince of Hell and the title of Heir of the Sins. Stage Fatality: Morpheus throws the opponent in the center of the frozen lake. There, the pentagram is engaged in red aura and makes the opponent to burn to death. The sacrifice has been done. Trivia *The reason why Morpheus is wearing bandages around his head is to cover his deformed face, leaving only his eye visible. *Morpheus is the only ruler of the Netherrealm that he isn't interested to conquer any realm. *Morpheus is fluent in the Latin language rather than the English language. *His favorite activity during the free time is meditating, only for restoring his powers. Quotes *"You will think of your sins...IN HELL!" ''- Battle Cry *''"You will end like the others...dead and tormented" - Last words before killing Quan Chi *"Thunder God...I swear, that no stranger of my realm will ever step yours." ''- Morpheus words to Raiden. Character Relationships *Born in Lucifer's domain *Fought Lucifer and claimed his throne. *Defeated and banished to Earthrealm by Quan Chi. *Allied with Raiden to fight against the Forces of Evil. *Fought and killed Shao Kahn to find the sorcerer. *With the help of Scorpion, who was betrayed by Quan Chi, found the sorcerer. *Promised Raiden that no foreign starnger will step on Earthrealm. Moraiden.jpg|Morpheus and Raiden in Morpheus' ending P1020836.JPG|Morpheus initial design Category:Blog posts